With the coming of digital age, the interaction between humans and electronic products becomes increasingly frequent. Nonetheless, the current operational interfaces of electronic products cannot satisfy users' needs gradually. The most natural way of communication in people's daily lives is language. Hence, if communication with electronic products can be done by using language directly, users will accept the operational interfaces of electronic products more easily. For example, by adding a voice recognition device into an electronic product, human languages can be converted to a series of commands for operating the electronic product. As a consequence, the operations of the electronic product will be more convenient and the added value of the electronic product will be increased substantially.
In additions, in recent years, the main driving force of growth for the global mobile phone industry comes from two sources. One is the widespread popularity of high-end smartphones in the mature markets such as North America and Europe. The consumers' substantial purchasing power boosts delivery of mobile phones. The other source is the rapidly increasing demand of mid- and low-end smartphones in new markets such as South America and Asia. Moreover, in China and India, the infrastructure in upgrading from the 2G to the 3G, leads to enormous demands in purchasing new phones. Therefore, the quantity of manufactured smartphones worldwide was approximately 1.67 billion in 2011 and 1.79 billion in 2012. In the end of 2012, the number of global users of smartphones had reached as many as 1.1 billion. By taking tablet computers into account, till the second quarter of 2013, the total quantity of smartphones and tablet computers worldwide had exceeded that of traditional desktop and notebook computers. Apparently, a brand new battlefield of hardware and software has already emerged.
Portable electronic devices have been adopted extensively and provide various functions. Smartphones and tablet computers emphasize handheld application and portability; they also provide web browsers, multimedia playing, digital image extraction, and application programs (APP). In particular, application programs drive smartphones to another apex in the mobile industry. Famous community websites, for example, facebook and google+, promote the APPs of mobile platforms such as smartphones and make them popular in the world. Owing to the limited input interface of smartphones, the function of voice input is developed. Following the evolution of application programs, the function of voice assistance is developed accordingly.
Nonetheless, the technologies described above do not provide a way to personalize application programs. When people all install the same application program, the situation of repeated program names occurs. While the voice is commanding the application program, those application programs are all activated due to having the same name in adjacent multiple smartphones. For example, the application program of voice assistant in the smartphone iPhone and the tablet computer iPad of APPLE Inc. is named Siri. When iPhones or iPads of APPLE Inc. are placed nearby, due to their identical name of application program, the voice assistants Siri will all be activated by one user's voice command.
In order to solve the problem described above, the present invention provides a method for personalizing voice assistant by providing a personalized name corresponding to the system name. Thereby, even though the same application program is installed in the smartphones of different users, simultaneous activation can be avoided because of their distinct names.